


make ups and explanations

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: If That's Not Love [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Drabble, F/F, Other, Three weeks later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make ups and explanations

Three months have passed since Clarke came home. Lexa had asked Clarke to move in with her. Her excuse was so that Jody wouldn't have to keep moving from house to house. 

Gustus, Lexa’s brother returned from Polis soon after.

“GusGus you're back!” Lexa smiled, jumping on the large mans back.

“I’m glad I was missed.” He chuckled, low in his throat.

“Not really, I just want you to cook. I'm hungry, you've been gone for over a year.” The girl said.

“Great, as soon as I get here I'm put to work.” He sighed.

“Hey Lexa have you seen Jody’s bag, I need his— oh hey Gus you're home.” Clarke said coming out of the kitchen.

“Hey Clarke,” Gus said hugging the girl. “Who's Jody?”

“Oh um about that, Clarke and I kinda had sex.” Lexa said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Okay what does that have to do with this Jody?” Gustus asked confused.

“A little over a year ago.” She tried explaining further.

“Okay, and?” Gus was confused, he didn't know them having sex had to do with this Jody.

“Oh for goodness sake, come on you big lug.” Lexa said leading her brother to her bedroom. “Be quiet,” she whispered when the burly man protested. “That's Jody,” Lexa said gesturing to the sleeping infant in the center of her bed. “Our son.”

“Geez, I leave for a year and come back to a baby.” Gus laughed.

“That's your fault for leaving,” Clarke teased. “You can meet him officially when he wakes up.”

"Well how old is he?" Gus asked as they all walked back to the living room.

“Three months.” Clarke said. Lexa had ran out to the car to grab Jody’s bag that Clarke was looking for.

“Are you and my sister finally together?” He asked.

“Wow getting straight to the point aren't we?” Clark said surprised.

“Clarke come on, you two have known each other for over a decade. Everyone knew you two had the hots for each other. It was only a matter of time before one of you admitted it. You two have a baby Clarke.”

“Neither of us actually admitted it until Jody was two weeks old. She was so angry at me for not telling her about Jody. She was yelling and punched a wall, and during that's she admitted that she loved me. I told her I loved her back and we agreed that we would try. So I guess the answer to you question is yes, we are together.”

“Back to what you said about not telling her about Jody, she called me and said you were gone. Why'd you leave?” The burly man asked.

“I was scared.”

“Of?”

“What people would think, the virgin princess has sex one time and gets pregnant.”

“So you dropped out of school and took off instead of letting your friends and family help you?”

“Gus I was nineteen and scared, I did the first thing that came to mind.”

“I get it. So do you like, live here now?” He asked and Clarke nodded.

“We decided to raise him together.”

Gustus smiled and stood, “that's great to hear. Now my sister has been standing on the other side of that wall ever since I asked why you left, so you two talk while I go make food.”

He went into the kitchen as Lexa emerged from the foyer.

“Eavesdropping now are we?” Clarke smirked.

“I couldn't help it” Lexa said sheepishly, “here's the bag.”

“Thanks, I'm gonna go check on Jody.” The blonde girl said awkwardly.

Lexa watched as Clarke walked into their shared bedroom. When she was no longer visible, Lexa looked up to see her brother gesturing for her to follow. She followed Clarke into the room and found her running her fingers through Jody’s dark blonde hair. She sat next to Clarke on the bed. “Hey.”

“Hi,” she said glancing up at Lexa then looking back to their infant, “he sleeps so peacefully.”

“He does. Clarke why did you really leave? I know you said you were scared, but you could've at least told me. We could've been scared together.”

"I panicked. My mind kept going to the worst place: that you would reject me, reject him.”

"I would never reject you Clarke, or Jody. I've loved you since I was twelve.”

“Really? Twelve? Why didn't you say anything?”

“I was scared too.” Lexa said looking at her lap, her hair falling in her face.

“Of what?”

“The same thing you were: rejection.”

“But you're you. You get everything you want, you succeed at everything you do. And I mean everything,” the blonde chuckled looking over at their sleeping infant.

“I put my heart in everything I do. Including you, you've had my heart for over a decade. Best decision I've ever made.”

Clarke blushed, “Why are you so good to me?”

“You deserve it.” Lexa said kissing her cheek.


End file.
